Anatomical tissues may become weakened or damaged by age, injury, or disease. This decrease in the structural integrity of anatomical tissues may have significant medical consequences. Even in the absence of tissue necrosis, weakening of an anatomical structure may impair one or more of the biological functions of the tissue. To help alleviate this impact on biological function, implantable, supportive slings have been developed. These slings can be implanted into a patient to provide support for the weakened or damaged tissue. The support provided by the sling mimics the natural position and structure of the tissue, and thereby helps decrease or eliminate impairment of biological function resulting from tissue weakening or damage. Although supportive slings have been used in numerous contexts to address the weakening of a variety of anatomical tissues, they have proven particularly useful for decreasing urinary incontinence resulting from weakening or damage to urethral, periurethral and/or bladder tissue.
Stress urinary incontinence (SUI) affects primarily women, but also men, and is generally caused by two conditions, intrinsic sphincter deficiency (ISD) and hypermobility. These conditions may occur independently or in combination. In ISD, the urinary sphincter valve, located within the urethra, fails to close properly (coapt), causing urine to leak out of the urethra during stressful activity. Hypermobility is a condition in which the pelvis floor is distended, weakened, or damaged, causing the bladder neck and proximal urethra to rotate and descend in response to increases in intra-abdominal pressure (e.g., due to sneezing, coughing, straining, etc.). As a result, the patient's response time becomes insufficient to promote urethral closure and, consequently, the patient suffers from urine leakage and/or flow. SUI has a variety of causes including, but not limited to, pregnancy, aging, infection, injury, congenital defect, and disease.
A popular treatment of SUI involves placement of implantable slings under the bladder neck or the mid-urethra to provide a urethral platform. Placement of the sling limits the endopelvis fascia drop. There are various methods for placing the sling. Slings can be affixed and stabilized using traditional bone anchoring approaches, as well as recently developed anchor-less methods. Additionally, a variety of implantation procedures, including various routes of administration, exist. These procedures provide physicians with a range of implantation options. Physicians can readily select amongst the various implantation procedures based on numerous patient-specific factors including, but not limited to, age, gender, overall health, location of tissue defect, the degree of tissue impairment, and the like. Furthermore, physicians can select from amongst numerous sling delivery devices that facilitate sling placement.
Despite the numerous advances in sling design, implantation methodologies, and delivery devices, no single method and/or device is appropriate for every situation. Accordingly, devices, systems, and methods that offer new approaches for sling implantation would be advantageous to the medical community.